


Letters

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law somehow finds himself exchanging letters with a blond who can never seem to get his name right as he journeys from Sabaody to Dressrosa. He never admits he may be growing fond of the annoying pest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

_Greetings and salutations, my friend!_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? How long, exactly? I apologize. I was sent on a mission—quite an important one—and I couldn't find time to write to you. But lame excuses aside, how are you? You're doing well, I trust?_

_I heard you ran into a boy in Sabaody—Strawhat Luffy. How's he fairing? That's my little brother, you know. The future pirate king. Don't laugh—he'll do it, too, just you watch!_

_We're about to start a rather… risky operation. I may not be able to reply as promptly as I used to. I trust you'll understand. So until then, take care of yourself, Tulip Lily!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sabo_

* * *

_Sabo,_

_Stop calling me that. My name is not Tulip Lily, it's Trafalgar Law, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around just how you wound up calling me something so absurd. For once, get it right._

_It's been two months. Not that long, really. I'm fine—same as always._

_Yeah, I met Strawhat-ya. Interesting character. I was at a human auction house when he showed up. Hitting a celestial dragon like that—he's certainly got my attention. Perhaps even my respect. So he's your brother? Makes too much sense. You're both highly eccentric._

_I trust you'll make it out alive. Always do. But this time, don't come back calling me some ridiculous name._

_Trafalgar Law_

* * *

_Ace_

_I don't_

_Is he okay? Luffy? Please tell me he's alright. I can't lose them both._ _Does he h_ _Tell him I'm sorry. So, so sorry._

_Sabo_

* * *

_He'll live. Probably._

_Tell him yourself._

_Law_

* * *

_Greetings, Tulip!_

_My, how long has it been this time? Certainly longer than two months! I actually don't know if you're going to get this… At the time of writing, I'm not sure where to send it. I know that you were staying on Punk Hazard last time you sent me something, but I don't have a clue whether you're still there! Damn._

_I'm going to visit Ace now. Actually, I'll be headed to Dressrosa next, so I'm stopping by his grave on the way. After all, I should deliver the good news, right? He'll be so relieved._

_I saw the paper. Luffy's returned—he's left Sabaody. Thank you, Law. For back then._

_I hope you're doing alright. I worry about you, you know. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid._

_Kindest regards,_

_Sabo_

* * *

_Goddamn it, Sabo, your brother is batshit insane!_

_I met him at Punk Hazard. On a whim I proposed an alliance… I don't know if I regret it or not. I cant believe I'm saying this but he's worse than you._

_And stop calling me that already. I'm not a damn flower. You got my name right once in that letter, so stop pretending you don't know it. How old are you? Really?_

_What a coincidence. We'll be heading to Dressrosa from here. You haven't seen him since you were kids, yeah? Maybe this is your chance. In any case, I'm going after Doflamingo. We've got Caesar in our custody, and we're going to destroy the factory next._

_I'm going at him with everything I have, Sabo. I'll either succeed or well. Knowing that, I'm actually looking forward to your response. Funny how that works. First time for everything, right?_

_Trafalgar Law_

* * *

_I saw the announcement—Ace's fruit._

_I'll be taking it._

_I don't really know why I'm writing this. I won't have time to send it out—we're about to land. With any luck, next time we speak will be in person, face-to-face. Yet here I am, writing it anyway. Funny how that works._

_Luffy goes at his own pace. He's always been like that. Bet by now you've been sucked into it! And hey, I'm not that bad! I'm… reasonable, I'd like to think. Yes, totally reasonable. Maybe. Sometimes._

_Awe, come on, Traffy! A pretty name for a pretty flower—what's wrong with that? Relax a little! And I'm twenty-two, thank you. You're not that much older._

_You'd better be alright when I get there, Lawsie. I told you not to do anything stupid. But Lu's there. And that boy's amazing. So… you know what? I'm not going to worry. I have him watching out for your sorry ass._

_Come on, you love hearing from me! Admit it!_

_…_ _Let's meet soon, alright? I've… got a lot of catching up to do. Both with you, and with my brother. When he sees me… I wonder if he'll punch me. I'll be ready for it._

_And I'll trust you to patch me up if he does._

_Oh, look, we're here!_

_See you soon, Trafalgar Law._


End file.
